Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2016
02:08 that was just a little test thing my friend taught me how to do 02:09 guys 02:09 lets make a meme 02:09 wut lol 02:09 kk 02:10 i have an idea that totally won't annoy me 02:10 k-c x ls 02:10 everyone know how funny and MEME a ship me 02:10 *a ship is 02:12 http://prntscr.com/c5ftnl cr-rr-r-rr-r--ringe 02:15 lol 02:15 tmdj 02:15 theres this new annoying meme 02:15 about me x kc 02:15 lemme see 02:16 and i started it because i wanted to make pk x rep v2 02:16 *reap 02:16 lolyeah 02:16 you should've done that yesterday 02:16 cuz Reap was here doin' the chatlogs 02:17 wait 02:17 nah 02:17 I'm gonna move to another computer 02:17 dont chatlog ths 02:23 back 02:23 also 02:23 why? 02:23 TCC? 02:24 hi dj 02:25 h 02:25 *hello 02:27 yea but 02:27 you like annoying me right 02:27 I wish I could invite you to my minecraft world lol 02:27 well 02:27 you're not very entertaining or funny anymore 02:27 WAY back 02:27 you actually were entertaining. 02:27 But this is just repeated to death. 02:27 so We're not really 02:27 interested anymore. 02:28 Well, who was ever interested in your terribly-thought-out response? 02:28 definitely not me. 02:28 Nobody but you, but since I was bored I had nothing else to do, 02:29 Well, Lunar if you want people to do something for you 02:29 you can't make it all about you 02:29 because there isn't enough 02:29 to cling out to everyone 02:29 02:30 Ahahaha, honestly you should just shut up. 02:30 I know you're auditioning to be a comedian but your performance is just disgusting. 02:30 Sorry Luney 02:30 You're sitting there laughing with a light shinign down 02:30 as everyebody 02:30 looks at you. 02:31 What, the attention I get is positive. 02:31 (please don't mind th etypos, in case you're going to be a grammar natzi in this fight) 02:31 I have a hard time believing that. 02:31 Meanwhile, look at you with no negative or positive attention. 02:31 and jonestly 02:31 honestly* 02:31 I think you no longer get the attention ouw ant 02:31 I'd say I'm with the better stance here. 02:32 Well 02:32 I guess we're both at neutral points 02:32 but it's not about me 02:32 it's about you./ 02:32 I'm still fine with the attention I get because it's not negative. 02:32 And "I can't believe that". 02:33 well 02:33 On the other hand, I smell that someone's pretty jealous that I had more of a success. 02:33 Jealous? 02:33 By yoru logic 02:33 your* 02:33 you can pull that out of your whatever 02:33 and brign that on this whatever 02:33 I'm only jealous of the fact you continue to SHAMELESSLY make these rebuttals. 02:34 It's pretty sad. 02:34 Oh please, I don't feel shamed to do this with you. 02:34 I'm not shamed. 02:35 neither am i 02:35 Let's stay where we are. 02:35 This can be taken to a lot of places. 02:35 But 02:36 Look, dearie. 02:36 I don't want it to be anywhere. 02:36 So 02:36 Yes? 02:36 I know we all have the right to be stupid. 02:36 But you're clearly abusing that right. 02:37 As I said, your audition failed to be a comedian. 02:37 So you can safely just be quiet, to put it nicely. 02:38 guys 02:38 i think i found 02:38 Audition? 02:38 the best thing ever 02:39 ...To you. @FFF 02:40 Is it safe for us to say I won so I can continue talking about how FRICKIN BAE this image is? 02:40 Lunar 02:40 You can be luney 02:40 and think you've won 02:40 but really. 02:40 AAAAAA SO BAEEEEEE 02:40 You'd just be starting something 02:40 and taking it somewhere I DON'T want to take it 02:41 anyways 02:41 Scribble X Jooaoaoo 02:42 I ship it. 02:42 *gets a bodypillow of this imagd* 02:43 Lolol 02:43 GET SHIPPED 02:43 PopCapRulez X FlurrTheGamerMixel 02:44 He's on the user list. 02:44 STOP SHIPPING 02:44 WHY I AUTA 02:44 02:44 um 02:44 what the hell is going on 02:45 ThatMinecrafterDJ X TriPlant250 02:45 hi 02:45 *snuggling with my bodypillow* 02:45 Your 02:45 Back 02:45 FFF x Ma Luissah 02:45 I ship it. 02:46 more like snogging with your...nvm 02:46 02:46 btw thats the bodypillow 02:46 oh 02:46 okay 02:47 Scribble X DJcraft 02:47 Umm 02:47 I SHIP IT SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! 02:47 Abandon Ship! 02:47 i'm gonna crack the chat screen 02:47 No! 02:47 ABANDON SHIP! 02:47 i'm gonna crack it 02:47 This ship will never cease! 02:47 stop shipping and i won't break the chat window 02:48 I'm gonna try an make some m00sic 02:48 W-C X Kara-- I mean, FFF X Jooaoaoo 02:48 02:48 Oh boy you're just SO mad~ 02:48 02:48 Chill out guys! 02:49 Who wants GeeBucks? 02:49 Scribble X DJ 02:49 02:49 02:49 02:49 02:49 By the way, just for future reference 02:49 02:49 HEY HEY HEY SCRIBBLE 02:49 I despise me X K-C 02:49 read the rules 02:49 also scribble 02:49 dont spam 02:49 warning 1 02:49 it's only limited to 3 img tags 02:49 yeah 02:50 Scribble X DJ 02:50 Warning: Scribble, you Image Spammed 02:50 ahahahAHAHAHAHA 02:50 DJ 02:50 * ThatMinecrafterDJ starts cringing 02:50 you aren't allowed to give chat warnings 02:50 Why? 02:50 you're not a chat mod 02:50 I'm an Image Control 02:50 It's still higher 02:50 :P 02:51 you need to be CHAT mod to give CHAT warnings m8tey 02:51 ... 02:51 heh 02:51 guys 02:51 * ThatMinecrafterDJ asks Insert Your Name Here to come on this chat 02:51 please just 02:51 i can't believe you won't stop shipping 02:51 no matter what you do 02:51 dont ship me with k-c 02:51 nuuu 02:51 (almost typed shop stipping) 02:51 dun do eet 02:51 it's like 02:51 the worst thing ever 02:52 02:52 i have a question for you, lunarscald 02:52 could you even imagine me and kc going out 02:52 like 02:52 do you know 02:52 more like making out 02:52 aaaaaa cringe 02:52 where the boss monster's souls went? 02:52 Nowhere. 02:53 They died right after when the boss monster died. 02:53 which is what someone who took them would want you to think 02:53 scribbl2 02:53 are you mad 02:53 * ScribbleMasterer has officially gone insane 02:53 ok 02:53 scribble 02:53 * ThatMinecrafterDJ mas...nah 02:54 hi 02:54 i will stop 02:54 it's too late now... 02:54 Pls stop TCC 02:54 if you don't ship me with k-c 02:54 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/Guess what's this? IV 02:54 i honestly need to know 02:54 and feek 02:54 what i have done 02:54 fff get out 02:54 this chat isnt for you currently 02:54 How rude 02:55 k thanks 02:55 lunar 02:55 you're not that important 02:55 eh 02:55 before you start pointing that fingr. 02:55 id say 02:55 finger* 02:55 So, just leave me alone 02:55 i looked in the mirror 02:55 and im just fine 02:55 I just wanted to idle here an draw a final boss fight 02:55 you just like, must be so self-aware 02:56 * ThatMinecrafterDJ aks what the hell is goin' on? 02:56 same 02:56 give me a moment 02:57 Lunar 02:57 What the hell 02:57 I joined 02:57 and you fired shots